


Fallen Prodigy

by urfavwriter1738



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Happy Azula (Avatar), Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Redemption, Therapy, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavwriter1738/pseuds/urfavwriter1738
Summary: I have never written before however this will be the Azula redemption arc we never got. So check it out and if you like then stick around.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Therapy, Mai&Tylee maybe idk we shall see, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Night Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done this before and thought I never would but I felt like I needed to do Azula justice so if you like it lmk.... :)

Scorching lighting crackled out of Azula's hands as an almost psychotic smirk spread on her face. The lighting fled through her veins, like blood, sizzling out into the atmosphere. Azula is watching herself, watching the battle she regrets the most, watching her downfall. She sees herself twirl the lighting around like a ribbon and point it at Zuko. She screams from the sidelines for him to deflect, he never does in this dream. It hits him straight in the heart and he crumbles to the ground, dead. 

Azula shoots up out of bed with a hand over her heart, awaking breathless in a daze. Her dream slipping away while she was trying to process what happened. A stinging sensation rose through her body, starting in her lungs and pouring out of her eyes. It was about the Agni Kai again... The flames she forced out of her hands weakening her already fragile mental state. She wondered how it didn’t kill her all things considering. Bending was once her greatest adversary, and then it became her downfall. She doesn’t use it anymore, she can’t. Unlike before when she was cold to others for manipulation, she does it now for their protection.

She truly is her father's daughter, a monster, and even though she has gotten better it doesn’t mean she deserves redemption. She isn’t Zuko, who has always had pureness in his heart. Hers has always been black and barely beating. 

She looks at the shadows poking through the curtains of her window, outside stands Kyoshi warriors guarding her. She knows they're only there to make sure she doesn’t escape, there’s no point in seeking them out for comfort. Even if Tylee and Suki did care she wouldn’t want their pity anyways. A fallen prodigy doesn’t deserve pity...or forgiveness. So she lays there eyes open all night. Sleep has always been a foreign experience to Azula anyways. 

Tylee and Suki slowly open the window of Azula’s room. Azula quickly closes her eyes and repositions herself so she looks asleep. 

“She looks so peaceful like this,” someone says, Azula figures it’s Tylee, her voice has always been unique. 

“Sokka told me she spends all of her time alone either in here, the library, or the garden,” Suki replies. 

“Do you think she’s changed?” Ty lee asks.

Suki takes a moment before responding “I would never say this to Azula's face but I think she’d be a good friend for the group now.” 

“Me too.” Ty lee barely whispers, her voice so soft it almost makes Azula miss her. Miss Mai even. Miss the closest thing she’s ever had to friendship, and then she reminds herself of the harsh reality. It wasn’t friendship, she was just a manipulator who messed everything up. 

After Ty Lee and Suki leave her quarters Azula “wakes up” and stretches. Even if she doesn’t bend she wants to stay in shape so she climbs down and out of her window heading to the garden. It’s barely past dawn and Azula overworks herself during training for two hours. She thinks by physically punishing herself maybe her self-hatred will go away. Maybe if she allocated physical pain to herself she’ll understand the pain she caused others, maybe it’ll tip the balance. You’d think after two years of doing this the balance would be equal, to her it isn’t. 

She knows the fire lord is probably awake by now and prefers her joining him for breakfast. As she makes her way to the dining hall she composes herself, not wanting anyone to see her sweaty or tired. When Azula enters she, unfortunately, views all of the fire lord's friends at the table with him. Before she can turn around Firelord Zuko waves towards himself beckoning her over  
“Azula come over here I saved you a seat,”  
she has no choice now.  
“Of course Firelord Zuko,” she responds and crosses her way over to him. She can sense the eyes boring on her, like bugs crawling on her skin. She smiles curtly, but sincerely, at the Firelord and takes a seat. No one wants her here she can tell, they’re all having a conversation and making no attempt to include her, she doesn’t mind though. She can tell the Firelord is grateful for her presence, which is surprising but nothing new. 

“Azula, I have some news for you about the fire nation,” Zuko says.  
“By all means continue then Firelord Zuko,” Azula says.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, we’re family Azula, you’re my sister please call me Zuko.” He pleads with her.  
“Sisters don’t strike brothers in the heart with lighting almost killing them.” She quips and the room goes silent. Everyone’s eyes turn on her with gazes so sharp it feels like they're piercing her skin.

“I don’t deserve to be informal with you Firelord, I will go and ask someone else to inform me of your news. Thank you for allowing me to eat with you.” She curtly speaks and makes her exit.  
“But you didn’t even...” Zuko trails off defeated.

“I don’t know why you bother with her, she obviously doesn’t want to be here,” Katara says breaking the silence.  
“I bother with her because she is my sister. I know she has been malicious in the past but after the kemikurage incident, she put real effort towards getting better. It’s been two years and she has tried her best to be a better sister to me. She even got me something for my past two birthdays. Azula has a long way to go but I’m proud of her for what she’s done. That’s why I bother with her.” Zuko seethes as he rises out of his chair. 

“I have work to do and since Azula is now my foreign affairs and reconstruction advisor, a job she begged me to have since she wanted to help rebuild the cities destroyed, I have to inform her of the progress.” Zuko then walked out of the dining hall with flames about to burst out of his hands. 

“Good job pissing off sir flameo,” Mai says dryly.


	2. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko have a conversation about forgiveness and Azula’s past plus they have a really sweet sibling moment. Also we get to meet Azula’s therapist!!! So enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your opinions in the comments if you feel like it. Also thank you for all of the reads, comments, and kudos !! It means a lot :))

Azula makes her way through the secret passages leading her to the library, she takes them to avoid the staff who are always overly-kind to her per Zuko’s orders. Why can’t he understand she doesn’t deserve their kindness or anyone else’s as a matter of fact. She knows Zuko is looking for her and is reading a book about meditation techniques when he enters.

“You know Aang could help you meditate if you wanted,” He timorously says. 

“The avatar has more important things to do than teach me how to hum with my eyes closed.” Azula retorts. 

“Right I just thought it’d be nice, maybe you could become friends,” Zuko says.   
Azula’s heart winces, he is putting out a lot of effort to try and include her but she would only wreck a perused friendship with any of them. 

“I think it’s best if I stay to myself. The only friends I’ve ever had are you, Mai, and Ty Lee. If we’re being honest the only reason Mai and Ty Lee stuck around is that I scared them. I’m not going to force a friendship if they don’t want one.” Azula simply states. 

“Hm. That’s very...mature of you Azula. Even though you may not want to force something on them you could at least try to have lunch with them. Catch up with each other or something. I’m sure they miss you. And even if you don’t socialize with the others you’ll have me.” Zuko says with a small smile.

Azula suddenly bears guilt, Zuko’s efforts to be her best friend have never stopped even after the Agni Kai, even after she tried to kill him. After everything, he is still here. She glances at him quickly her eyes boring into his facial expression, checking for any signs of deception. 

“Zuko I’m sorry,” Azula says softly.  
Zuko looks at her confused, “for what?”   
She almost rolls her eyes at his unawareness. 

“For everything, I did to you, for trying to kill you, for not being able to come to your coronation because I was filled with so much anger and sadness, for trying to undermine you as Firelord, for not being who you needed me to be...” Azula trails off suddenly becoming choked up.

“Azula thank you for apologizing but you aren’t that person anymore and I can tell. All I want is for you to get better, for you to be happy. After everything Ozai did to you, to us, it’s what you deserve.” Zuko states so sincerely that an overwhelming urge to cry envelopes Azula and she hugs Zuko. She can sense his shoulders tensing for a moment, not use to her embracing him like this...or ever for that matter, but after a moment he hugs her back. Zuko joins Azula as silent tears flood from both of their eyes. 

“Thank you brother,” Azula barely gets out, her voice hoarse from crying. 

Zuko just nods before saying,  
“I wanted to talk to you about the impoverished villages of the Earth Kingdom you sent relief packages to.” 

She isn't surprised he changed the subject neither of them are used to being so...emotional. 

“What about them?” Azula asks.

“The packages were intercepted by bandits before they even arrived. I talked it over with Uncle Iroh and we both think that it would be best if you led a task force to fix the problem.” 

Azula is puzzled and is about to speak when Zuko puts up a hand continuing with “You will lead Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki throughout each village and stop the bandits. We don’t know where they came from and I need to be here at home for these unnecessary meetings. Please Azula just think about it. I know you’d do great.”

She gives him a quick questionable glance sighing before muttering “I’ll think about it and get back to you later.” 

Zuko’s ginormous smile almost causes her to fall out of her chair.

“Thanks, Zula,” He quips quickly rushing out the door before she can berate him for the nickname. 

She closes the book with a sigh, beginning to ponder the pros and cons of traveling with the “Gaang” as they foolishly call themselves. Well really only Sokka and Aang do but that’s beside the point. She has traveled with them before although she did jump off of their sky bison and was at the very least unhinged. 

She doesn’t mind the short girl, Toph, at least she’s funny. Katara will probably try to fill the motherless void in her life, and Sokka or Aang might screw up the whole mission. She hears the call of those impoverished earth kingdom villages. Ones she helped destroy after cutting off all trading routes when she conquered Ba Sing Se. She would much rather do it alone. A thought then hit Azula like lighting striking. She would have to bend to stop the bandits. Sure she would have the “Gaang” with her but what if they get captured. As far as she recalled it isn’t that hard to defeat them. 

Azula gets up out of the chair and briskly walks to her therapist's office. The perks of being royalty are having an available source for advice 24/7 even if the only reason Sage is there is because she’s paid.

Azula quickly opens and closes the door sitting down. Sage gives her a knowing glance and sarcastically questions“Azula to what do I owe the pleasure”

“I’m conflicted,” she says curtly.

“Oh really? I just thought you wanted to see lil ol’ me.” Sage deadpans.

“You are good company, however, I do have a predicament so please Sage guide me to the right path.” Azula pleads.

“Okay lay it on me kid what’s up?” Sage questions.

“Zuko wants me to lead a group of his friends through a series of impoverished Earth Kingdom villages because the aid packages we sent them were intercepted by some bandits so it is up to me to stop them and help the cities. I do want to help the cities however I don’t know how Zuko’s friends will react when they learn I will be the one in charge and how can I lead people who don’t even like me?” Azula spurts out so quickly she can barely breathe once she’s done. 

Sage gives her a humorous look before stating “Okay kid let me lay it on ya real quick. They don’t need to like you for you to get the job done, from personal experience I can say you are a lot nicer and have much more grace now than you did four years ago. You want to help these people, then that’s what you do. You get pushback from Zuko's friends then listen to them and solve the problem without getting zappy zappy about it. You’ll be fine don’t overthink it.” 

Azula quickly processed everything Sage said to her.   
“I can’t even bend though, it would be dangerous for me to do so, ” she retorts. 

“You can bend you just choose not to. Try some light forms before you leave for the trip. Plus you'd be traveling with the Avatar. Bend if you sense the need to. Don't worry about this so much you put yourself through it twice. I believe in you.” Sage calmly delivers to Azula.

Azula sits there pondering Sage’s advice and ultimately decides she’s right. 

“Thank you, Sage, you deserve a raise. I owe a lot of my progress to you.” Azula says

“You owe it to yourself kid, now go practice your forms, you probably worse than a beginner.” Sage berates her and Azula smiles briefly before she leaves.


	3. Bug Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and the Gaang are off in the Earth Kingdom’s forests searching for the bandits. As always Azula is reserved from the others until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for over a hundred reads !!! Sorry I haven’t updated school has kept me very busy. Leave a comment down below, I would love to know your thoughts and what I can do to make the story better :)

“Why didn’t anyone pack bug spray ?” Sokka whines for the fifth time that day. He begins to flap his hands all around like a chicken trying to defend himself from the swarm of bugs in the forest. Azula wants to scream. 

They have spent a week scouting out the nearby villages for any sight of bandit camps, so far they haven’t found anything. 

“For the last time Sokka you forgot to pack it,” Katara says exhausted of his complaining. 

“Oh,” he whispers and continues walking with his head down. Suki attempts to console Sokka wraps her arm around him. 

“Don’t worry guys I can get rid of the bugs,” Aang says perkily.

Azula turns around and begins to say “No-,” but is cut off by Aang grabbing his staff and twirling it around vigorously in a circle. The powerful gust knocks away all of the bugs, and everyone in front of Aang including Azula, to the ground with a face full of dirt. 

Azula throws a livid glare over her shoulder at Aang as she was getting up, and he sheepishly says  
“Oops sorry guys,” while scratching the back of his neck.”

“It’s okay sweetie,” Katara coos and bends water over everyone to get the mud off. 

Azula is now still a little bit covered in mud, completely wet, and furious in the humid forest. Her fists are clenched and one of her eyes is twitching. 

“Um, guys I think Azula is about to implode,” Suki says. 

“She should I can’t believe she’s put up with you idiots for so long,” Toph expresses. 

Azula takes a deep breath before turning around and stating monotonously “Let’s just keep going.” 

And so they do Azula leads them through the forest trying to spot any signs of discarded care packages or a camp. Toph is right behind her trying to sense any movements in the jungle. The couples are in the back pretending to help although they're actually just talking about nothing. Their chatter sounds like a vacant cacophony and Azula tries her best to distance herself from it. 

Nightfall quickly encircled the forest as the task force began to set up camp. Azula had clung to Toph immediately after the mission started and the pair had become quick friends.  
From time to time Toph will even create a tent for Azula to sleep in so she doesn’t have to set it up herself. “At least someone here likes me,” Azula thinks.

After all of the tents were set up it was time to start a fire, everyone turns to look at Azula. 

“What,” she acknowledges their unified gaze. 

“Aren’t you gonna ya know, woosh, ” Sokka announces while pitifully pretending to fire bend. 

Azula looks away for a moment whispering “I don’t want to fire bend.” 

“What?” Sokka says.

Her gaze goes everywhere but the group “I don’t want to fire bend unless I need to.” 

“Hmmm... okay, Aang light it up!” Sokka quickly recovers and Azula lets out a breath. She glances around at the group, everyone seems to not be bothered by her hesitance to bend except for...Katara. Katara is staring at Azula curiously, Azula quickly turns around, bashful, and heads to her tent to journal their lack of findings so far. 

She is almost finished when someone knocks on the stone side of her tent. She pokes her head out of the blanket covering the stone. It’s Suki.

“Um, hello Suki, do you need something?” Azula questions awkwardly.

“No we were just wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner,” Suki explains. 

Azula experiences a bit of shyness, “Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude plus I'm not that hungry,” she's starving but they don't need to know that. The bag of fire flakes in her pack will suffice as dinner tonight. Before Suki can reason further for her to join a piece of Earth pushes Azula towards the campfire. She stumbles and falls onto a log from the force once it finishes. 

“Cmon Zappy if I have to be here so do you, ” Toph confidently states as she stops bending. 

Azula shoots her a glare and sighs, it seems she doesn't have an option. Azula sits there eating something Sokka likes to call “forest stew” it tastes horrendous however she can't go and grab her fire flakes without exposing them to everyone else. The last time she ate her food in front of the “Gaang” they all wanted some, except Katara. 

Katara retains a very reserved stature when it comes to Azula. Azula recognizes why though, she pointed a lightning bolt precisely at her. It could've killed her, she practically had to watch Zuko die in front of her and viewed Azula at her lowest point. She has every rational justification to detest Azula, she most likely does. But why doesn't she express it? 

Azula cautiously spares a glimpse at Katara, she's sitting there eating the forest stew with a revolted look on her face as Aang is telling a story. The southern water tribe girl looks different than she did four years ago yet Azula is still wary of her. Even though therapy has made Azula a different person she still remembers her defeat like it was yesterday. The humiliation of being tied down with those chains, sometimes she can still feel them clenching around her wrist. 

“Azula is something wrong?” Aang asks.  
She has been starting at Katara for too long,  
“Oh yes, I'm fine Avatar Aang sorry I was lost in thought.” 

Aang gives her a knowing look, Zuko had probably told him too much about Azula before the trip. 

“Azula, it's your turn to tell a story,” Toph says. 

“Oh um...I don't have any stories to tell.” Azula modestly says. 

“Tell us about the psych ward, ” Sokka suddenly requests.

“Sokka!” Suki berates him.

Azula is still reeling from the request, she doesn't know what to say really about her experience there. It wasn't pleasant, to say the least. 

“You don't have to tell us Azula,” Sokka apologizes with. 

“No, I can say something I guess. It was...cold and dark usually. The nurses came by once a day and gave me some substance that would make my vision go blurry. I was barely ever fed or allowed to go outside. The nurses hated me, rightfully so. The other patients there were kept in a different sector so I was isolated most of the time. I talked to my mom a lot, well the hallucination of her that is, sometimes I would see Ozai. He was always angry with me saying I failed him, that I was a disgrace to the fire kingdom. Nothing was working for me, I overheard the doctors saying I was a lost cause. It was just...a hard time for me.” Azula lets out, the same overwhelming sensation to weep encompassing her. 

The Gaang gazed at her intensely and the forest fell quiet. 

Azula cleared her throat, “This was...nice I’m going to go take a walk.” 

Azula left the camp tears flying free from her eyes with each step. She had come across an open area with few trees or shrubs crowding her space. She sniffled one more time and removed the coat that covered the scars from battle...and Ozai on her back. She was alone there was no need to conceal them. 

Azula started to practice her bending forms. Breathing in and out with each movement, allowing the oxygen to feed her inner flame. She felt ready, on her last movement Azula directed a blue flame from her hand. She watched it glimmer in the dark forest. She felt alive again... Agni these emotions would take time to get used to. Before she could continue to the next form she heard a twig snap and looked up. 

Standing there was Katara with eyes enlarged. 

“Your scars, ” she whispered. 

Azula had forgotten that those were exposed. 

Azula tries to change the subject  
“Why did you follow me?” 

“The group felt bad about making you tell your story, we didn't understand what the psych ward was like.” Katara states. 

Azula’s stature softens, “You shouldn’t feel bad I deserved to be there. I am- was a monster, my past actions are unforgivable. The people I’ve hurt, the deaths I’ve caused, I- the least amount of punishment was that ward. Don’t pity me for getting what was coming. Karma found a way to catch up to me Katara.” 

Katara looks at her bewildered before uttering, “I didn’t know you felt remorse for what you did. I mean, at the palace you’re always so cold and distant. I assumed you hated us for putting you in there and were plotting your revenge or something. I’m sorry for misjudging you.” 

Azula herself is now shocked, “I should be the one apologizing Katara, the trauma you had to endure because of me...I killed Aang. You brought him back to life sure but that doesn’t take away the reality of the situation. I tried to kill you with lightning, I urged Zuko to betray you, what I have done is unjustifiable. I am so sorry for what I did to you, I don’t expect forgiveness or friendship, I just needed to let you know.”

Katara stares at Azula, their eyes locked to each other. Katara makes a move forward and hugs Azula. Azula immediately tenses, she expected to get hit with a tidal wave of water and yelled at. She warily hugs Katara back before settling in. As soon as the hug began it was over.

“I forgive you, ” Katara says. 

Azula stands there speechless, maybe Aang’s nature had been rubbing off on Katara. 

“I-thank you Katara. I don't deserv-” Azula is cut off 

“Don't say it, can I take a look at your scars?” she queries. 

Azula just nods, Katara walks behind Azula looking at her scars intensely. Azula feels ashamed of herself. 

“Some of these run deeper than others, where did they come from?” Katara says while running her finger on one of Azula’s scars. Her breath hitches and Katara’s hand shoots back quickly.

“Sorry”

“No, it’s fine. Some came from battle others were from...Ozai, he um would push me in training while Zuko was banished. Often I would be caught in the crossfire of his flames.” Azula's head hangs low, embarrassed. 

“I can heal them if you want.” Katara proposes.

Azula thinks it over for a moment before deciding “No that won't be necessary they're a reminder of what it took for me to get here, my progress.” 

“Okay let's head back I don't want them getting worried,” Katara says.

“Okay, ” Azula grabs her coat off the ground, catching up with Katara to head back to camp.


	4. Who in the flameo is Kaji?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues to make their way through the dense Earth Kingdom Forest. Hopefully, today's expedition is more successful than the others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, things have been hectic. I plan on trying to update more frequently! Tell me what you think in the comments :) thanks again to for the hits, comments, and kudos!!!

“Push yourself,” Ozai shouts.  
Azula attacks the servant mercilessly, with more force in each movement. Lighting comes down right next to the servant's face. 

“Azula come here.” Ozai hisses, the way he drags out the z in her name makes her stomach clench.

“Of course father,” she kneels before him.

“You did good today, my prodigy,” he praises, for a moment she feels joy.

“But not good enough,” her stomach drops.  
Azula stands up and turns around her back facing Ozai. She should’ve done better, should’ve been better, emotions are weak, fear and intimidation will get her what she wants in life, what she needs. Her eyes scrunch shut as she hears the lighting crackle behind her, it hits Azula straight in the back, and she screams in agony. 

“STOP IT,” Azula screams.  
“Azula, Azula wake up,” Katara shakes her worried. Azula’s eyes snap open and look up at Katara.  
“What? Where am I?” Azula questions in a daze.  
“We’re in the forest, trying to find the bandits” Katara smoothly states, her voice calm like a river flowing. Azula takes in her surroundings, a canopy of trees and leaves flourish above her. The thin blanket she sleeps on is drenched with sweat from her night tremors.  
“Are you okay?” Katara stares worried at Azula.  
“I’m peachy keen.” Azula deadpans and stands up.  
“We have work to do today, pack up camp, and let’s get moving.”  
Katara can tell Azula doesn’t want to talk about it and walks away. Lucky for Azula there is no one else at camp. They must be out looking for food or something, she thinks, stretching out the kinks in her back from sleeping in the hard ground. How did the avatar do this for a year straight?

The hiss of the fire being put out frightens Azula and a flame almost shoots out from her hand. Katara looks at her amused, “sorry” Azula whispers. Katara throws her a sack with food to Azula’s surprise, it hits her right in the stomach and Azula doubles over releasing an “oof.”  
Katara starts laughing hysterically,  
“I thought you had impeccable reflexes,” she jokes. Azula considers that it’s too early for this shit and composes herself. She begins to pack up her tent rolling her eyes at Katara's laughter. 

“Hey what’s so funny?” Sokka says as the rest of the Gaang arrives, with nuts and berries in hand. 

“Oh it’s just something Azula did,” Katara wheezes out. 

Sokka’s face scrunches up as if he'd bitten into a lemon.  
“I don’t understand how Azula can be funny.” He states.  
“Maybe it’s just because you never are,” Toph says.  
Sokka looks so offended, Azula can’t help but snort. Everyone’s eyes shoot at her.  
“What? It was funny” Azula is visibly trying not to smile. She must be making a really weird face because Katara starts laughing, then Aang, then Suki, and finally Sokka. Toph just stands there not getting it, everyone but her busting at the seams with laughter. Sokka’s laugh makes Aang snort so hard he goes flying into the trees which causes everyone to laugh even more. After a while the laughter dies down to chuckles, Sokka looks at Azula “okay, maybe you are kind of funny.” 

“Thank you for the approval Sokka, now let’s get moving. I have a gut feeling today will be promising” Azula smolders.  
“Are you sure that's not just Sokka’s cooking, ” Toph retorts, which causes laughter to rise throughout the forest again.  
The Gaang eventually goes on their way. Hours go by, the humidity being as bothersome as always. Azula is ready to take a break when Toph holds out her hand. Everyone halts, “What is it?” Azula asks.  
“I can feel movement up ahead to the left” Toph whispers. 

This is it. For the first time in her life, Azula feels...hopeful. This is her shot at helping people, really doing something to create justice for them.  
“Suki, Katara, and I will forge our way through this bush up here. Toph, Aang, and Sokka will approach them head-on. Toph I need you to build a barrier around everyone once we get close enough. Suki can chi-block them, then we can question them, infiltrate their main base, and put an end to this.” Azula discloses.  
“Let’s move,” Suki says, cracking her knuckles. 

Azula leads her group cautiously through the brush of the forest. Not even one step can be out of place or else their cover is blown. Silently peering her head out of a bush Azula sees two men dressed in Fire Nation garments, opening up a satchel of water. She looks around for any sign of the care packages, she’s a crate quite similar to the ones she sent off. 

Azula turns around, signaling for Suki and Katara to come up behind her. She sees Aang with his group perched behind a bush too. She signals with her fingers that she will jump out in 3,2,1.

“ACHOO,” Sokka sneezes, and Azusa curses. She jumps out causing the flames to reach the canopy of the forest, blinding the two men.  
“Suki,” she calls for Suki to advance and chi block the men while they are off guard.  
Aang comes in and blows the men off their feet so that Toph can encase them in earth, finally she builds a wall around everyone. 

“What in the flameo is going on here?” One of the men asks.

“I could ask you the same question,” Azula eyes him.

“Why’d he say flameo?” Aang quirks his head to the side in curiosity.

“It means fuck.” Azula informs him and his eyes widen.

“AZULA!” Katara scolds her. 

“What? He would’ve found out sooner or later?” Azula shrugs her shoulders.

“Um hello guys we’re in the middle of an interrogation here,” Toph reminds everyone. Oh right, the mission. 

“Ahem, you two where did you find that package?” Azula tries to put on a cold intimidating face. 

“Why would we tell you?” The second man spits on the ground next to her shoe. Azula is disgusted, men truly are pigs. 

“Because if you don’t you’ll have to face the wrath of the Avatar,” Azula threatens.

“Hey guys,” Aang waves kindly behind her, Azula rolls her eyes. 

“You were supposed to be menacing Aang.” 

“Oh.”

The two men begin to laugh, Katara bends water from her satchel and turns them into daggers in front of both men’s faces, they become silent. Now, this is more like it.

“You will tell me where you received that crate from, you will take us to whatever base you have because if you don’t you will have the Fire Lord to answer to.” Azula pointedly looks at them.

“That soft teenager is no Fire Lord to us,” The first man states. 

“Well then maybe you’ll find the next Fire lord in line a bit more hardcore,” Azula strikes lighting between the two of them. Their eyes widen.

“I- it can’t be. You wouldn’t be working with the Avatar.” 

“People change. You have about a minute before the next bolt of lightning hits you.” 

“Fine! There was a group of transport carriages coming through, we had heard that supplies would be on them so our leader, Kaji, devised a plan to ambush them.” 

Azula ponders the information, she has never heard of this Kaji. Surely, she of all people would have made allies with someone with the skills of his supposed caliber. 

“Toph restrain them, everyone else huddle up,” Azula instructs. “Whoever this Kaji character is they need to be taken down and put into prison. We need to split into groups.” 

“What, why?” Sokka asks. 

“Someone needs to distribute the untouched supplies to the closest villages and learn more information about this clan under Kaji. He could be controlling entire cities for all we know.” Azula explains.

“I think Sokka and I should go into town, to deliver supplies plus Sokka can use his detective skills to figure out more about this Kaji character,” Suki says. 

“Take Toph with you just in case you need backup. Aang, Katara, and I will have these two lead us to other outposts throughout the forest. Then we will meet you at your last destination before regrouping. That is when we will take Kaji down,” Azula adds. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Aang confirms. 

Everyone says their goodbyes, Toph even hugs Azula to which Azula pats her head awkwardly, giving a glare to Katara’s snickers.

Azula turns to give an unnerving smirk to the fire nation men “Let’s move out.”


End file.
